Restrained
by Mellie D
Summary: It's a response to a personal challenge.  I was told be imaginative....I'd say it's unique.


"Oh Captain, My Captain, here is my response to the challenge!" See A/N at bottom for this to make sense.

Oh, and I own nothing, make nothing, and mean no harm to the owners of these sexy characters.

* * *

"Perfect, just perfect." The former Queen Clarisse declared of the contraption that George the handyman had just set up. He couldn't understand why the former Queen wanted this apparatus on the grounds in the first place, but let alone why she wanted it in a very secluded area of the grounds. But after working thirty years at the palace, he knew not to ask questions. Some things were better left unknown, although he did know it was to be a surprise for her husband. He didn't know what Joseph would think about it, but for the life of him, he didn't understand how it could be comfortable. 

Clarisse found her husband in the security office. He was thanking Shades for what she was sure was a birthday present, but was unable to confirm her suspicions, as he slipped something into his pocket. "I'm not sure when I'll get to use it, but it's very lovely."

Clarisse interrupted them, "if I may steal my husband, I have a birthday surprise for him." She grinned as Joseph turned at her voice. Joseph's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing _that_ dress. The one she had worn on their first officially unofficial date. He smiled at the memory of that day.

* * *

She had wanted to walk around the palace grounds, and he had accompanied her, as usual. They had talked for hours, about everything and yet about nothing at all. They had stopped at a clearing that was rather secluded, and she had stopped to, literally, smell the roses. She had looked so beautiful when she took her first sniff – he had seen a wave of calmness encompass her. He had taken a rose, carefully removed the thorns, and then gently placed it behind her ear. Her voice had hitched as his thumb caressed her cheek. He looked into her eyes, and then moved his hand to the back of her neck. He ever so slowly began moving her closer to him, giving her time to stop him from the kiss he sought. 

He was within mere inches of his goal when her voice stopped him with a very quiet "Joseph." She kept eye contact with him and didn't back away, but he didn't move any closer either. She licked her lips, more out of a nervous habit rather than preparing herself for his kiss. Her breathing was rapid; he could feel the puffs of breath on his lips. He was so close, but he wasn't going to pressure her. She wanted him – he knew it and she knew it too. "I…" her voice sounded weak and timid. He cocked an eyebrow at her shyness. She responded with a cocked eyebrow herself and a wicked grin. He could see the mischievous Clarisse that he had heard so much about literally being reborn in his arms. With a new confidence, she responded "I don't kiss on the first date."

She was toying with him. He knew it, and loved it. She was _finally_ letting herself be Clarisse Rinaldi, not Her Majesty Clarisse Rinaldi, Queen of Genovia. An impish grin caressed his noble features and he replied, "This isn't a date." He moved closer, a bit faster this time, and when she didn't stop him – he kissed her. Not a timid first kiss, and not a kiss on the cheek. It was a full-blown, passionate embrace with tongues battling for position and moans escaping from one person and being swallowed by the other. Somewhere in their first kiss, he had backed her up against a tree, and she had pulled him tighter to her. His hips had pressed against hers then retreated, then repeated the age-old rhythm. Mimicking what would ultimately be completed some three years later after they exchanged vows. Her leg had come up to his hip and pulled him closer against her. His hand slipped down her side, swiftly caressing her breast and moving lower to her leg. They both moaned as his hand caressed her thigh. They stood against that tree for what had seemed like hours, tenderly petting each other. When they finally pulled apart, both were shocked and aroused as how quickly their desires had spiked. It was her comment about no kissing on the first date that had lead to them calling it their officially unofficial first date. Which had lead to many more official dates…. and a few unofficial make-out sessions before their marriage.

* * *

It was the gauzy material of the dress, the softness of the skin of her leg, and the fullness of her breast that would awaken him for many years in an aroused state. He had never seen her wear it since that day, and yet here she was in the same dress telling him she had a surprise. The look in her eyes said it all…they needed to leave _now._

He was struck with a sense of de ja vus as they made their way through the gardens, through the woods, to the exact same clearing where they had first kissed. Only now, next to the tree where they had pleasured each other so much, stood a large contraption. He looked at his wife and questioned, "a hammock?"

"Mmm hmm" was her only reply. She slipped off her shoes and sat in the middle of it. It swayed as she sat down. She quickly brought her feet to rest upon it and laid back. Joseph didn't move, the sight of his wife so completely at ease was breath taking. She turned to face him and asked "well, aren't you coming? It's built for two." He moved stealthily over to her and repeated her motions of laying down. She snuggled up against him and sighed. "Isn't this peaceful? Happy birthday my love."

Joseph was a bit surprised, but kissed her head in appreciation. When she had asked him a few weeks ago what he had wanted for his birthday, he had joked saying "you, a flat surface, and a few hours alone." Apparently, she had taken him literally – she had given him just that. Although not disappointed, per say, he had been hoping for something a bit more intimate. They lay there for what Joseph guessed was at least twenty minutes, and then he heard her sigh. He looked over at her and asked, "is something wrong?"

She looked at him and responded, "no darling. It's just that… I assumed we would take advantage of this situation." She began playing with the buttons on his shirt. Joseph's eyebrows shot up at her suggestion.

"Are you sure? We're not exactly in the privacy of our bedroom, my love." This was not something that his wife ever did. Sure, three years ago they had done their fair share of groping in this very spot, but other than that one encounter, all other intimate encounters had been behind locked doors.

She practically purred, "love me anyway you want to. This is my present to you." She kissed him hard on the mouth and then began unbuttoning his shirt. As Joseph sat up to remove his shirt, the hammock swayed violently with the sudden movement, and Clarisse almost lost her balance. He grabbed a hold of her, and then tossed his shirt over the side of the hammock.

A devilish grin spread over his chiseled features. He laid his wife down on the hammock then teasingly said, "Maybe we should secure you so that you don't fall?" He saw the look of shock and curiosity spread over her face. This was something they had never really discussed – and maybe this was a good time to explore it. He kissed her passionately, as his hands moved down her arms and he entwined his fingers with hers. He then brought her hands up above her head and gently moved her hands into the weaving of the hammock. With her hands secure, his fingers traced back down her arms and caressed the side of her breasts. He began working on her dress, and soon had it unbuttoned and framing her figure. Joseph looked at her – he couldn't imagine anyone looking more beautiful than his wife.

Again the hammock swayed, but this time from Joseph standing up on the ground. He lifted her right leg to his shoulder, and kissed her foot while his hands caressed her calf. His lips followed the path of his fingers. When his mouth reached her knee, she felt his hands shift back down to her foot, and gently ease it between the weaving of the hammock. She was a bit startled at what he was asking her to do – but knew that she could trust him implicitly. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the thought of bondage, but knew that at any point in time, all she had to do was twist either her foot or her hands and she would be free. But there was something highly erotic about being prepared to have your body made love to. He treated her left leg to the same exquisite treatment, and when she was secured, he leaned back up to her mouth and kissed her. His hands began roaming down her body and halted at her panties.

He stopped kissing her, he hadn't thought about the logistics of this. With her feet secure, it just wasn't possible to remove the garments. He had been mildly surprised that she had forgone a bra, but he should have known that she would never go without underwear. It simply wasn't done! He suddenly remembered Shades' birthday gift and reached his hand into his pocket and felt the engraved pocketknife. Knowing that his wife was a bit uncomfortable in this position and didn't know how she would react to the pocketknife he quietly spoke to her. "Trust me." She nodded, and as he brought out the knife, he saw her eyes get big. He opened the small blade then let his hand roam up her leg to her panties. He looked her in the eye, gave her a wicked smile, and then proceeded to cut them from her body.

She moaned her approval as she felt them being removed from her body. He looked at her now naked body and sighed his approval. Her nipples were erect and standing at attention against the cool breeze, and she was bathed in sunlight. He quickly removed his pants and boxer shorts, and she was a bit surprised to see how excited he was already. He gently crawled back onto the hammock and covered her with his body. It seemed like an eternity since he had kissed her. His hands began wandering her body as his tongue quickly dipped in and out of the heat of her mouth. She rolled her hips against his when his palm encountered her breast. She groaned her approval as he palmed her other breast. She felt his body shift, and then felt his hand move to touch her intimately. She panted "I want you, now."

Not one to disappoint his wife, Joseph complied with her wishes. He entered her quickly and stifled a groan of satisfaction by gently biting her shoulder. He leaned over her, and grabbed a hold of the hammock above her head, as he slowly began to fulfill her desire to love her. He leaned down to kiss her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth; then pushed it back out mimicking his motions below. The hammock began swaying violently as they picked up the pace of their lovemaking. Joseph held onto the hammock for dear life as they both climaxed, afraid that if he let go, it would topple him to the ground.

He collapsed on top of his wife, spent from their glorious afternoon. Clarisse twisted her hands and removed them from the hammock and held her husband to her. Her fingernails gently grazed his back and she kissed his head in appreciation for the wonderful afternoon he had given her. She couldn't help but wonder – if there had been a flat surface at this spot three years ago – would they have consummated their love much earlier? As another tremble of pleasure raced through her body, she realized it didn't matter; they had all the time in the world to make love now. And if there wasn't a flat surface around – she could always just put a hammock.

* * *

A/N: This story was written as a Challenge from a certain Captain. This is what I got to work with (Captain's words in italics, my thoughts in normal font): 

_Here's your challenge: Restraints. The catch is, it can't be just the usual "handcuffed to the bed" thing. Something...unexpected. Doesn't even have to involve sex._ (Yeah, right! Challenge me with restraints and Duh…I'm going THERE. Any G-rated version I came up with sounded so contrived and dumb)

The Captain and I have been conversing about a post of mine in which I refer to the intimate moments written by said Captain as "bow –chicka-bow-bow." To which the Captain replied something to the effect that their bow-chicka-bow-bow writing was, shall-we-say, not as (cough) **graphic** as mine? Anyway, later I got a note the effect of my "M" style writing of: _Hurry up and write more. I need inspiration! _So, the flashback is your inspiration, and the "current time" is the response to the challenge. I can't wait to see the inspiration pay off...hopefully!


End file.
